The Daleks Take Equstria-part two
by Rose Tyler2
Summary: The Doctor and Derpy are able to learn a little bit at Twilight's library- but why is there a cloud of smoke hovering over Ponyville? They must make a break for the TARDIS to get to Canterlot and find out what's going on!


"Here it is," Derpy announced, as they stopped in front of a tree-like building with lots of windows and a bright red front door. It looked comfortable and inviting, but the Doctor wasn't particularly interested.

"Good," He said, and held the door open for Derpy. He was already panicking- what if this place didn't have the information he needed? He hadn't been in Ponyville for very long, but he could tell that everything was sweet and sugar-coated. What if the only books this library held were simply adorable picture books for fillies? Or worse, field guides for butterfly catching?

"Hi, Derpy," Chirped a friendly voice from inside. The Doctor hurried to catch up with his assistant. The inside of the place was neatly kept and tidy, with volumes and volumes of books. A unicorn pony, presumably the librarian, stood in his way- she had dark purplish colored bangs and cute, charming smile. "Who's you're friend?"

Interested in avoiding all unnecessary conversation, the Doctor breezed past her and started skimming the titles. "I'm the Doctor."

The librarian looked confused. "Doctor who?" In spite of everything, the Doctor felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Just the Doctor," He said. "By chance, do you have any books about the history of Ponyville?"

"History books," The librarian mused, but Derpy was already ahead of her and dumped a bundle of books and reference guides on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, Derpy," Said the Doctor and the librarian giggled nervously.

"Well, I guess you don't need me anymore," she said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way. Just give a shout if you need anything."

The Doctor was exhausted of all the friendly, fake smiles he had been forced to return to ponies he didn't even know! He beamed gratefully at Twilight in a way that he hoped sent the message, "Go away." Much to his relief, she trotted up a staircase half hidden behind a bookshelf, humming an overly cheerful tune. "Excellent," Said the Doctor to his assistant. "Now we can do some research." He picked up the first book he saw and turned to the first page.

_Star Swirl the Bearded was the earliest astronomer in the history of Ponyville- _No, that wasn't it. He skipped over the next few chapters. _According to information rumored to be locked up in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing in the Canterlot library, ponies now have reason to believe that magic, friendship, and lots of complicated math equations that the author can't possibly explain, have led to the potential of time travel. _The Doctor was so thrilled that he could barely restrain himself from jumping and shouting for joy. "Derpy- come look at this!" He crowed. "I hope you're having as much luck as I am."

The Doctor looked over expectantly at his assistant, only to see her fast asleep. He glanced outside and the sky was black. Was it nighttime already? It was only mid-afternoon when he had given Derpy the TARDIS key. "What's going on?" Twilight asked, coming down the stairs again.

The Doctor blushed. "Oh, sorry…..I was just excited."

"No, your fine- but why is the sky black? It can't be night already! And the Pegasus ponies haven't scheduled any storms, have they?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. Derpy would know, but I'd hate to wake her up." Twilight nodded in agreement.

"We can just look outside." She said, and hurried to the entrance. The Doctor followed. Twilight threw open the front door, and they were instantly overwhelmed by a cloud of thick, black smoke. They both started coughing. "Smoke- there must be a fire!" She cried. "Close the door!" Not needing to be told twice, the Doctor shoved Twilight out of the way and slammed the door shut.

Derpy was awake now, and skittered over to them as their coughing fits died down. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"We're fine- I think." The Doctor replied. "But where was that smoke coming from?"

"Canterlot," Twilight barely whispered. She ran upstairs onto a small balcony, and Derpy flew after her. The Doctor dashed after them. "It's too dark- I can't see," She moaned. "But the last time there was a fire; a cloud of smoke floated down here and covered Ponyville for a day or so. What if something's bad happened?"

"Twilight, what's the fastest way to Canterlot?" Twilight gaped at the Doctor as if he had gone mad.

"What, are you crazy? We can't go to Canterlot!" the Doctor was beginning to get annoyed.

"Well, you're not going anyway. Derpy, can we get to Canterlot from here?"

Derpy squinted out the window. "Um, yeah- I can." She spread her wings pointedly. "But I don't know how you'd get along."


End file.
